Deus Ex Reimagined
by testsubject1987
Summary: A sort of first concept idea of first Deus Ex (2000), some of the perhaps unexplored areas of plot development in game and ideas that have come to me over the time I have played the game.
This is meant as a re-imagining based on the original Deus Ex (2000) game. This is one of my first contributions into the community here please be positive and encouraging. I plan for there to be more and perhaps a expansion on this. But it is an initial concept. Playing the game Deus Ex there seems to be the potential for so much more and that potential for so much more is what I want to write about here.

* * *

"In 1947 in Roswell, New Mexico allegedly an alien craft crashed landed in the desert. Allegedly President Harry S. Truman ordered a group code-named MJ12 to investigate and report from the incident." Bob Page sat uninterested in the lecture from one of the Illuminati mentors, like so many before who tried to reach out to him they were failing. "The report detailed a vastly more advanced culture and technology. It has been baffling that each decade that passes the more and more we learn from the wreckage. With cloning technology developing the way it is we will be able to clone these aliens, of course borrowing missing genetic information from here and there, we will get a better idea of how their society operated. We know that they are a post-singularity culture, that is to say that some sort of supercomputer or artificial intelligence has united or assists their entire people. What we are doing now is evaluating how that was done." Bob Page yawned. "We think that they used nanotechnologies, some sort of hybrid of microscopic mechanical and biological machines, that could interface with their citizens directly. It may also explain the unusual illnesses that befell some of the first responders who approached the crash site. Their skin turned gray like the aliens, joint pains, they reported hallucinations of voices, some disordered thinking, psychosis… most contracted nothing but even more remarkable some experienced positive benefits from the encounter including increased vigor, energy, alertness, mental sharpness, among other things. We think that perhaps this catalyst that they use to unite their culture is somehow incompatible with us as humans and that in most who are exposed have a sort of virus reaction to it. Mr Page are you paying attention." "Oh. Every word. Aliens. Technobabble. Fascinating speculation. Surely this long winded speech has a purpose?" "Yes. We think that perhaps this technology could be adapted for human purposes." Everett rolled his eyes ever so slightly before regaining his composure. "I think I have isolated the actual device and perhaps a way to disable it. There appears to be a means of turning it on and off. Perhaps a choice given to the citizens of this alien culture. Perhaps because even they can suffer adverse affects from their own technology."

Bob Page processed this for a bit. "Why not just release it into the wild?" Everett dropped his notes on the table. The question was absolutely abhorrent. "Let evolution take its course. You said there are those who were compatible. Surely we have to find these people in order to study WHY they are compatible in the first place. So release it and those who don't get sick we research." Everett rubbed his forehead, there was some sense in the plan but still he saw that Page's education lacked ethics or foundation, to release a plague on the world. "So how many millions would die to find a select few?" "You said you found a way to disable it?" Everett cringed his face some. "At least what is already inside of the person. At least temporarily. More research is needed." "So we sell your cure and make a fortune. You have talked about the problems of uncontrolled population growth. We can kill three birds with one stone. We find research subjects. We make lots of money. We cut down on population."

Everett looked at Bob Page who seemed engaged for a moment. For just a moment. Perhaps Everett thought this is a start. A very bad start but nonetheless a start. "I see Mr Page. So what would you do with all this money, research, and population control?" "Do what you pompous windbags are always yacking about. Saving the world. Making it better for everyone moreover us. To give power to those who will use it for humanity's fortune." Everett interjected, "Those who survive." Bob Page was getting annoyed Everett's ethical inflexibility to see an opportunity, like most in the Illuminati who were pleased to be the power behind the thrown, the secret world government, and to control the fates of billions of lives but his idea was too 'unethical' because the slow route where billions in the world suffered from starvation, global warming caused disasters, war, hate, illness, disability would die before Everett ever ever got to his solutions. Bob Page scoffed as he resumed looking at the ceiling.

There was a chime and Everett smiled half out of composure and out of relief that this session with their most troubled and difficult student had a break. "Time for yoga and meditation. Good timing." Bob Page smiled "I agree. I could use a nap."

Later as Everett sat in meditation he pondered the words of Bob Page, concerned but resolved, he found it shocking that Page saw no difference in harm that he inflicted himself and harm that was regretfully unavoidable but at least attempted to be minimized, nonetheless that thanks to the archiving of data and samples there already was some research subjects both for those who responded well, those who didn't respond at all, and those who responded less favorably. Everett wasn't going to give up on Bob Page. There must be a way to recover this man. For if Everett couldn't not only would the Page family be disappointed, a future liability, a human life lost, but more importantly how would the Illuminati ever hope to bring mankind out of this darkness if they couldn't help one Bob Page. Bob Page laid back in savasana (corpse pose) napping. He dreamed of a world where this alien technology ushered in a new day for humanity, a paradise and utopia, where he proved wrong the old school Illuminati being like a benevolent generous king to this new world.

Little did either know how out of proportion and prophetic their conflict now would become, how terrible the world's situation would become even as the new American Civil War was brewing in the chambers of Congress over progressive reforms and the cultural wars coming to a close.


End file.
